Wherever You Are
by MYVsama
Summary: I think im not ready Hyung - Suho ooh..its okay - Kris


**Wherever You Are**

**KRIS POV**

Hmmm...tonight is my wedding night...well...me and Suho...i'm married to him..okay. So...what should i do?...heheh...just kidding...of course i know what i should do.

It just...this Suho first...what?...you asking bout me?...naaaahhhh...i'm already done it with my ex...that before i met Suho, okay...im not or won't cheathing on him...cuz he's very special to me...i guess that what happen when love hit you...in my case im falling so hard and i can't up again...oh...scratch it i dont wanna up again...i'm enjoyed being falling to him.

"Oiii...", Lay slapped my shoulder, "Why are you doin here?", he asked me

"For your info ya Lay, this is my wedding party...so...its normal if the groom at his wedding party, rite?", i answered his question, feel annoyed.

He stared at me, maybe feel annoyed by my answer, hah!...you know what...i don't c-c-caare...*2Ne1 mode on.

"Lay...you have to stop looking me like that...i know im good looking...but im a married man...and i love my wife...so...im sorry...i have to refuse you", i said that to him, i looked at him in pity and he made a face.

"Do you wanna die?...even if you are the last man standing on earth...i won't choose you...baka", that was his replied ,i just smirked when i heard that, "Okay...scratch that...why are you still here?"

"Didn't i tell you?...this is my wedding party...i can be here as long as i want"

"You know what i mean", he punch my shoulder, not hard sih, but still..it can makes me take a step back.

"You mean is?...hmm?...what?"

"You know...at some room with Suho?"

"Aaahhh...that...heheh...", i scratch my not itchy neck, how can im tell him that, I, Wu Yifan , is not confidence to face his wife...now...ah well...i won't tell him that.

"Are you scared?"

"Whaaattt?...ME?..scared?...ofcourse not...i just give him some time to get ready?"

"Ahh...just like what i thought...he must be scared of you", *nod nod*

"Heh!...kampretz!...what do you mean?, you think that im a monster?"

"No...no...not that what i mean...heheh...why are you so sensitive?", he made a X symbol with his arm in front of his chest, "Don't you think the time is up?...i mean all the guests are already leaving", he continued.

"You think i should go to Suho now?", i a little bit...just a little bit loh ya...unsure...heheh

"Of course...do y u wanna delay it until next year?", he asked.

"Uhhh...no..."

"Then go!", he pushed my back.

"Okay...see you later then...or tomorrow...or tommorow after tomorrow", i waved at him and he waved back at me.

On my way to my and Suho room, i saw our parents still have conversations to each other, and what are they talking about?...honestly i don't wanna know...cuz usually its a very very ribet things...like where will we stay after the wedding?...or should my parent moving out from Canada to here?

But do you know what...if they will ask me that questions?...i will say... we will stay in our house...Suho parent don't have to worry cuz i already bought my own house...even that house not as big as our parents house...in fact its very small...as start not bad lah...who needs a big house when just two people livin in it anyway...but still... i bought it with my own money...i wanna start my family things with my own hands and foot...that hierarchy of marriage rite?...build a family...i want to independent.

Bout my parent moving out from Canada?...i guess the best result is...they don't have to moving out from there...hahah...do you know if parent medling with family matter usually things will gone wrong?...

Where is our room ya?...how can i forget it...duuuhhh...Suhooooo!...please wait for meeee!...don't sleep yet...hiks...aaarrgghh!...call my parent deh...

Finaly...hhhhh...i found our room.

"Krieeekkkk", *open the door handle*

"Ho?!...Babe?...Honey?... are you in there?", im starting to look for him, whoooaaaahhhh...this room is so unbelieveble...really really good...okay..now back to my first intention...look for Suho...

Owh... there he is...sitting on the bed side...he staring the floor and drawing a circle with his foot...and he only wearing a robe...woofff...*yadong mode on...heheh...i don't know that he is ready for "that".

Im standing in front of him...he startled and stop his foot drawing...he look up...for a brief of moment, we stared each other...until a pink blush appearing on his face and he broke our contact...then back to what he's doin before.

Only one word appear in my head...CUTE...heheh...after two years our romantic relationships he still shy to me?...aww...Baby, you don't have to..

I pushed his shoulders...so he lay on bed...

"I'm telling you" , I softly whisper to him, "Tonight...You are my angel...I love you and We will become one", i continued.

He pushed me back and scooted away from me...okay...now im confused...what happen sih?.

"Suho?...Baby?..", im asked him, not fully understand bout what happen.

He back to sit again and he bit his lips, and said, "I think...im still not ready hyung"

Im chuckled..."Ohhh...that...i thought something bad will happen...its okay Hon..i understand"

"Really?...you are not mad?", he looking straight to my eyes. Im nodding my head.

"You know...sex not the reason why im marry u...in fact...i don't need a reason to marry you...i found that I just want you baby, alright... day after day..just be with you...it sound cheesy but thats true",

"Owh"

"Do you know that...we still have a long journey ahead...so...please always...always..until death... stay with me  
and We carry on...im already spent my 2 years with you without sex...do you think i can't waiting for another years?"

He nodding his head while his fingers playing with the ties of robe...i just shakes my head...i grab his fingers...cup his chin so he can look at me.

"To me...the day we met is the day we should celebrate the most...Then.. this day called "today" is the day...we should celebratethe second most...Wherever you are...i always make you smile...i always by your side...and whatever you say...you're always on my mind and i promise you "forever" right now...cuz...you are someone I can love from my heart...someone I love from my heart...In the center of my heart...you are there...so...don't you ever doubt my feelings on you", and i kissed him, sofly...cuz i dont want to crushed this fragile person.

and yes...im not getting any tonight...


End file.
